


Thanksgiving I - The Dinner Guest

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Holdiay Sins [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BBC, Black Character(s), F/M, Interracial Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: College student, Jenna, has no where to go for the holidays.  So, her friend, Tiana, invites her to have dinner with her and her single father for Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Holdiay Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531733
Comments: 8
Kudos: 360





	Thanksgiving I - The Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Or as I call it - Indigenous Peoples' Day!

Jenna didn’t have anywhere to go during Thanksgiving break. Or on the holiday itself. She’d moved across the country to go to the college of her dreams, on scholarship no less. She didn’t have the funds to go see her family for the family holiday. Her dorm roommate had already left for her family’s house just the next state over. Jenna had a lonely holiday ahead of her.

But luckily, she had made a fast friend in local student, Tiana, who invited her to come have a small thanksgiving dinner with her and her single father. Jenna was so touched and relieved and insisted on bringing a substantial dish. “I can cook!” she promised. “I just don’t get to, living in a tiny dorm.”

Tiana laughed and accepted it. “Okay, but no turkey. That’s my dad’s thing.”

“You’re sure he won’t mind me crashing a family thing?” Jenna asked.

Tiana nodded. “Of course. It’s been just the two of us on Thanksgiving for years. We do the big family thing for Christmas.”

Jenna accepted the invitation and was buzzing with excitement for the next three days. With no car, she took the bus with the steaming dish of green bean casserole on her lap and knocked on the Jones’ door, shivering in the winter air. When the door opened, her jaw dropped. For some reason, she expected an elderly man to greet her and introduce himself as Mr. Jones. Not an ebony Adonis insisting that she call him Jesse.

“We’re not super formal in this house,” he said with a brilliant white smile.

She had been distracted from her ogling when Tiana skipped into the room and gave her a big hug once Mr. Jones – Jesse – took her casserole out of her arms. “So glad you came. My old man can be boring company.”

Jesse mock whipped her with the kitchen cloth tossed over his shoulder and disappeared back into the kitchen. “I’m carving the turkey now. Go ahead and have a seat.”

Tiana took in Jenna’s slack jaw look and giggled, “I know, I know, he looks really young. He is. He and my mom had me when they were sixteen.”

“That explains it,” Jenna murmured. Let her friend think that she was gawking out of confusion.

Jenna was a fidgeting mess when Tiana’s dad returned to the dining room with the carved turkey. He set it down on the small table and told the girls to take their seats and join hands. Jenna didn’t usually say grace before eating, but she was a guest, so she played along. Once Jesse said ‘amen’ they all dug in.

“Wow, Jenna, this casserole is really good,” Jesse complimented her.

“Thank you, Mr. Jones.”

“Jesse,” he insisted with a big ol’ smile.

“Jesse,” she squeaked.

“Oh, look, it’s snowing,” Tiana smiled wide and pointed out the uncovered window. Sure enough, little bits of white ice flecks were falling from the sky.

“Oh, I hope the busses are still running,” Jenna murmured to herself.

Jesse and Tiana turned to her. “You don’t have a car?”

Jenna flustered and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tiana said. “Why don’t you just crash on the couch tonight? They’ll clear the roads early enough tomorrow morning and we still don’t have classes for another two days.”

Jenna looked between her and her father, “I mean, if that’s okay…”

“Of course it is,” Jesse said easily. “You’re welcome here any time.”

Relieved, Jenna joined the father and daughter in pumpkin pie and vanilla bean ice cream. She even had seconds. She did excuse herself to call her parents and wish them a good holiday. And after dinner and dessert, the three of them snuggled on the couch with fuzzy warm blankets and watched Planes, Trains, and Automobiles before calling it a night. Tiana helped Jenna set up the coach for sleeping and suggested they sleep in and have brunch before Jenna tried to go back to her dorm.

Jenna was a little cold sleeping in her borrowed pajamas, but she didn’t mind terribly. She also didn’t want to bother the Jones’ for extra blankets. She decided to get a glass of water when her mouth felt dry and lips felt too chapped to get to sleep. She padded her way to the kitchen and stumbled around in the dark, desperately trying not to make too much noise. She didn’t want to be rude and wake people up.

Footsteps coming down the stairs told her that she had been unsuccessful. She turned around to apologize to whomever it was, but her words halted when she saw a shirtless Jesse wander into the kitchen. What was more peculiar, was that his eyes were closed. Was he sleepwalking?

The way he walked past her without acknowledging her told her that he was, in fact, sleepwalking. And then she didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that you weren’t supposed to wake a sleepwalker under any circumstances. So, with her glass of water in hand, she tried to tip toe around him and get back to the living room couch.

But when her shoulder bumped against his elbow, his hand snapped out and curled around her forearm. Panicking, she set the glass down, so it didn’t fall and break. And then she waited for Jessie to let go. But he didn’t.

Instead, he tugged her until she was standing in front of him, eyes still closed, and pressed his bare chest against her. He was tall, so the top of her head just brushed against his chin. Leaving her eye level with his glorious pecks.

She squeaked quietly when his hand brushed up her sides, leaving a trail of shivers in their wake. She felt scarlet fire and whimpered when his thumps brushed over her nipples through the thin thermal shirt she was wearing. She couldn’t ignore the tingling in her upper body as he teased and tugged at her nipples through the thin fabric. His chin was pressing against her forehead, forcing her to look up at him. Eyes still firmly closed; his head craned down until his dark lips were pressed against her pale ones. And his sinful tongue was slipping into her gasping mouth.

Jenna was powerless against him as his arms squeezed her against his chest and his body pressed her against the kitchen island counter behind her. She couldn’t wake him. And she couldn’t escape him. And part of her didn’t want to.

She felt a large bulge when his pelvis pressed against her. But her surprised yelp was swallowed by his mouth. Until his hands left her breasts to cup her ass cheeks and lift her up so she was seated on the counter, legs dangling over the edge. She yelped when his hands impatiently yanked at her one size too large pajamas pants and left her bare skin against the frigid tile. But she wasn’t just shivering from the cold as one hand caressed her side and the other started stroking her between her legs.

Her whole body flushed a delicious pink as his large calloused finders warmed up her nether folds. Her pussy was warming up nicely as he teased her clit. She stopped pretending to fight it too. Her legs widened of their own accord, so his hand had no impedance to her now humming cunt. But she did have to smother her own moan by biting into his chest when his long and thick middle finger slid up inside of her.

His heavy head lolled on top of her as he worked his finger in and out of her. His deep voice murmured thickly, “So tight…”

She knew he was still asleep. But his voice was sinful. It did things to her body that she’d never felt before.

His finger left her abruptly and she couldn’t help but whine. But then his clothed bulge was eagerly pressing against her wet gasping center. As if trying to break through his pajama pants through force. Jenna couldn’t help herself. One hand that was helping hold her up on the counter left and palmed him through his clothes. He felt huge! It really was true, what they say…

His hand that had been cupping her breast left her body to tug his pants down just enough for his large cock to bounce free. Her eyes widened comically at his size. It couldn’t possibly fit. But it certainly looked like it wanted to try. It stood straight out, pointing at her pussy like an arrow for the bull's eye.

She kept her legs spread wide. Because difficult or not, this was going to happen. She was going to be fucked by her friend’s sleepwalking father. And in that moment, there was nothing she wanted more.

After handling his cock to press the head against her, his arms caged her body on the counter, and he started working his cock inside her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she was nearly split open. She was being stretched to her limit by the biggest thing she’d ever taken inside her. She was filled to the brim by the time he started evenly thrusting in and out of her.

She bit into his shoulder, completely pressed against him so tightly that she couldn’t move. She couldn’t do anything but to accept his length fluidly fucking her on the counter. She made pathetic whimpers against his skin as his cock pistoned into her pussy harder and harder. She let a yelp escape when he hit the back of her canal. This happened more than a few times. But she was so turned on and warm and wet that it didn’t hurt so much.

“Tight little pussy… just for my cock…” he grunted as he fucked her. He held her body against him and practically used her a flesh light for his cock. She wasn’t complaining. “So hot…”

“Ngh, ugh, ah,” she whimpered against his chest, her legs straining around his wide hips. The pleasure was overwhelming. His pelvis smacked against her throbbing clit with each thrust into her cunt and sent a sharp pleasure racing up her spine. She was getting close too…

Mr. Jones – Jesse’s – cock throbbed inside her as he repeatedly fucked her, hands squeezing her ass cheek and practically pulling her off of the counter and fucking her standing up. This added an extra drag of his pelvis against her clit and her whole body exploded with pleasure. She smothered the screams with his shoulder. And then he held her tight and still against him, completely buried within her. Her pleasure was amped up by the feeling of his hot cum spilling inside her and splashing against her inner walls.

She was panting harshly when he sagged and slid out of her, finally releasing his hold on her. Her legs fell limp, dangling off the counter’s ledge. She could feel cum dripping out of her sore and used pussy, feeling cold against her thighs.

The still sound asleep hulk of a man stroked her hair for a bit, before stumbling over to the fridge. Jenna took her chance to escape and picked up her pants and skipped off to the restroom to clean up. She hoped Mr. Jones – Jesse – didn’t remember anything when he wok up. She hoped he thought he’d had an inappropriate dream. Otherwise, how was she ever supposed to face him again?


End file.
